The invention relates to digital data processing and more particularly, to audio signal processing.
The ability to process audio information has become increasingly important in many applications. For example, audio is important in multimedia applications, such as gaming and telecommunications. Therefore, audio signal processors are typically included on the motherboard or can be available in the form of an add-on audio board or riser card.
One of the key components in most digital audio information processing system is the coder/decoder (codec) unit. The codec converts input analog audio information into a digital format for processing by a digital audio processor. The codec also converts outgoing signals from the audio processor from digital to analog format for output to the user. The codec may also mix analog and/or digital audio streams.
As demands for multimedia increases, multiple codecs may be attached to a host. However, there is currently no mechanism in the host to determine which codec is attached to which input pin on the host. All input sources must be xe2x80x9cORxe2x80x9ded together in the host, and therefore intelligent mixing of audio input streams cannot be done. For example, an audio input from a stereo cannot be intelligently mixed with an audio input from a user microphone and then sent to output speakers. In addition, host software such as Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) must have a priori knowledge of which codecs are attached to the system, making upgrades to a system by end users difficult.